plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot's Wrath
}} 225px |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Science Gargantuar Trick |flavor text = Dr. Zomboss believes that there's no problem that can't be solved by a giant robot. |ability = Do 3 damage. If there is a zombie in every lane, this does double damage.}} Zombot's Wrath is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability does 3 damage to a selected plant or the plant hero. However, if there is a zombie in every lane, 6 damage will be done to the target instead. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Science Gargantuar Trick *'Abilities:' Do 3 damage. If there is a Zombie in every lane, this does double damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Dr. Zomboss believes that there's no problem that can't be solved by a giant robot. Update History Update 1.2.11 * * |3 .}} Strategies With Normally, Zombot's Wrath is a more expensive and less cost-effective version of Bungee Plumber. Its use is relatively similar: The player can use it to snipe potentially dangerous plants like Sunflower, Pea Pod and Doubled Mint, or use it to deliver the killing blow and/or bait out the enemy hero's Super-Block Meter block. The card's secondary effect can potentially make it one of the most powerful straight damage option in the entire game, but it is balanced by the sheer difficulty of fielding and maintaining zombies on every lane. This is not helped by the fact that of all the Crazy heroes, only Electric Boogaloo and Impfinity gets reliable access to Amphibious minions, while Professor Brainstorm and Z-Mech have to rely on Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Gargantuars' Feast and Eureka. Therefore, it should be assumed that this secondary effect would never come into effect, and the player should not try to fully commit to making it work. The player's best bet for the task however would be Impfinity: Not only does his signature superpower allow for potential Amphibious zombies early on, his abundant supply of cheap Sneaky Imps and Imp Commander could allow the player to get cards quickly in order to swarm the battlefield. Basicly if Cornocupi was placed on the lawn it would make plants in every lane, so this trick will deal exactly 6 damage to Cornocupi Gallery Zombot_Wrath_new_statistics.png|Zombot's Wrath's statistics Fireball (PvZH).png|HD fireball ZomWrath.PNG|Card Zombot's Wrath head.png|Zombot's Wrath being played Zombot's_Wrath_going_to_attack.jpeg|Zombot's Wrath about to attack Zombot's Wrath fireball.png|Zombot's Wrath's fireball damaging a Jumping Bean Old ZBWrath shadow.png|Zombot's Wrath's silhouette ZB Wrath get.png|The player receiving Zombot's Wrath from a Premium Pack Professor Brainstorm Hero Pack.jpg|Zombot's Wrath on Professor Brainstorm's Hero Pack Trivia *This and Gargantuars' Feast are the only cards to feature Dr. Zomboss. **Coincidentally, both of them are tricks from the Crazy class. *If one looks at Dr. Zomboss while this trick is being played, he presses a red button and pulls a red lever in order to activate the Zombot's attack. *The fireball it fires is a reference to the fireball that the original Zombot fires in Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Robot zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare zombies (Heroes) Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies